The Adventure of A Lifetime
by Funny M
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt down monsters, while trying to find out who, and why exactly Dean was yanked out of Hell. Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel start to fall for each other. Will Sam and Dean be able to learn the mystery of Dean's escape from Hell? Will Dean and Castiel be able to be happy together, or will the evil Crowley get in their way?
1. Ch 1: High Rats Inn

*This story takes place in a different time line because in my version Sam and Dean meet Castiel in a different way.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: HIGH RATS INN**

The day was the same as any other. Hunting monsters, and ghosts and saving people's lives, like Dean likes to say. But today it just didn't seem right. To Dean today didn't feel like every other day

"Is everything OK?" Sam asked his brother in a worried tone.

"Yah," Dean said, confused at his brothers question.

"I'm just saying you've been acting weird ever since you got back from hell, and we don't even know what got you out of there in the first place. It could have been a demon trying to gain leverage on us by threatening to put you back. So we must-"

"Chill Sammy," Dean said, cutting his brother off and trying not to let him see that he was worried about it too. "Let's go get some food," he said, while giving his brother a fake smile.

After lunch the boys went to a motel called Low Rates Inn. When they got the room they hadn't know that the name was literal, but when Dean saw it, he said, "Well they have low rates but they are high in rats."

Sam laughed at his brother's smart-ass comment. "Well you will just have to deal with it until we find whatever yanked you out of Hell."

"Well we should just go back to where the bastard grabbed me and gank his ass if he is still there," Dean said, with a frustrated look on his face.

"We don't even know what this thing is, Dean. It doesn't look like anything we ever faced before, so I rather not go in not knowing what we are up against".

"Fine, you can stay here and research this bastard while I go get some food. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

Right before Dean could walk out, he heard someone say. " Hello boys." Dean turned to see Crowley standing next to the two large beds.

"So this is where you guys spend your time, at a run down motel. I expected something more elegant," Crowley said with any evil smirk.


	2. Ch 2: Demon or Monster?

**CHAPTER TWO: DEMON OR MONSTER?**

"What the hell do you want, Crowley?" Dean said, looking as if he was about to punch him in the face.

"I'm looking for the thing that yanked you from Hell. So why don't you and your moose join me," he said.

"You think we are going to help your sorry ass. You probably want to use whatever this thing is for your own selfish reasons. So why the hell should we help you?" Dean asked with so much anger that he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said in a worried but calm tone.

"You should really listen to your moose, Squirrel," Crowley said with a mocking smirk.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Fine," Sam said after a moment, "we will help you. But no harm comes to the creature until we find out what it is, and what it wants. Deal?"

"Fine," said Crowley, rolling his eyes at Sam.

ooooo

The boys followed Crowley's directions and ended up at a church in Chicago.

"Well at least it isn't an abandoned church," Dean said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Okay," Sam said at his brother's strange behavior.

When they got inside they noticed that the church was empty, which was not normal for a Sunday morning. The boys pulled out their weapons and started to search the church. They had been looking for a few minutes when they came across a door with a weird symbol.

"Well, lets go catch this son of a bitch," Dean said with a cheerful smile that made Sam feel uncomfortable.

The boys quietly opened the door. They looked in and saw a man wearing a trench coat. He had bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair, and must have been in his twenties or early thirties. It was hard to really tell. He was staring at them, a calm look on his face that rattled the boys. Slowly, with their weapons held high, they walked in.

Beside the man they saw Crowley in a demon trap. He was tied to a chair and his mouth was covered with what seemed to be an old dish towel.

Sam and Dean stared at the man for a moment before Dean gained the courage to say. "So, what the hell are you, a demon or a monster?"

The man said nothing, he was analyzing them as if he had never seen anything like them before. Then Dean said in an annoyed tone "What the hell are you?"

The man looked up and gazed into Deans eyes before saying, "My name is Castiel, and I am an angle of the Lord."


End file.
